


Be Nice

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [6]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19599076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Be Nice

You had never seen Bruce sweat under someone’s gaze before, but your sister was doing a great job of being the first. And it was bad not to lose it. 

“I, uh. I’m not good enough for her.” Bruce finally said. “I admit that.”

She raised her eyebrows further. “Something we agree on. Good. Tell me why.” She gently pinched your arm when you snorted. “Shush.”

“Be nice!” You whispered. “Please?”

She gave you a look and looked back at Bruce. “Well?” She said impatiently. “I’m waiting, Mr. Rich Boy.” It was clear she was teasing him- hardcore.

He huffed. “That’s exactly why I’m not good enough!” He answered with a shrug. “I’m just some rich kid.”

She narrowed his eyes. “Buying her off then?” 

Now it was starting to bother you. “Nichole!” You snapped.

“I’m just checking!” She defended. 

“It’s okay, babe.” Bruce nodded. “I know how I look to the world.” He grimaced. “I’m used to it.” 

You rolled your eyes. “If he was buying me off, he wouldn’t be bringing me to my favorite, cheap, food joint all the time.” You huffed. “We even regularly have date nights at a diner!” You moved to lace your fingers with his. 

“I believe you.” Nicole shrugged at you. “Just making _sure_.” She smiled. “So, nice to meet you, Brucie.”

He let out a breath. “You’re not going to hunt me down when we leave here right?” He asked, leaning towards you.

She shrugged and went to hug your parents. “Hi.” She grinned, expression completely changing. “I missed you two. Where’s the twirp?”

“I’m here! I wanted to show Bruce my Superman picture!” He burst in, frame in hands. “My favorite picture ever!”

Bruce smiled. “Lemme see that awesomeness.” He sat on the couch, letting your brother get up next to him.

You smiled warmly at the sight, enjoying how excited they both looked. “Where should I put our stuff?” You asked.

“Your old room is fine.” Your mom nodded. “For both of you.” She added at your questioning glance.

“...Really?” You asked in surprise. 

Your father laughed. “You're adults, and you live together. _Really_.”

You hummed. “Interesting.” You said to yourself. 

Bruce blushed slightly. “Thank you for trusting me.” He said shyly. 

“Don’t let us regret that.” Your mom teased. You blushed and sighed. 

“You’re all here to stress me.” You poked your sister. “I just got the stress of school to go away.”

“How is that going, by the way?” Your father asked. 

“Good. I passed all my classes.” You shrugged. “That’s what matters. And I’m liking them.” You smiled. “Just a couple more years.”

He nodded. “What’re you studying, Bruce?”

Bruce took taken aback a moment that he'd been asked. “Business.” He told him. 

“That’s always a good one.” Your mom provided. “Anything specific you'd like to do?”

“Uh.” Bruce thought. “No, actually. I don’t have a solid plan.” He shrugged. “I won't need to take over for my dad for a long time.”

“What does your father do again?” Your mom asked. 

Nichole sighed. “Wayne Enterprises or whatever!” She reminded her. “He could buy our town and it would be pocket change.”

“I don’t have access to the majority of the funds. I get an allowance.” He was a tiny defensive of that. “Just because my family has money doesn't mean I can spend it.”

“That sounds mature.” Your father complimented. “Though you are expected to take over the business _some_ day?” 

Bruce nodded. “Once my father retires, but he jokes he won't retire until he's 80. Or my mother makes him.” He chuckled. 

You chuckled as well. “They’re really sweet. Not money snobs like some people believe.” You looked at your sister. “We actually went out to eat at the Hole in the Wall I love when I first met them.”

Everyone looked surprised at that except your brother who was just staring at his new gift. “Can someone open the package?!” He finally half whined. “So much tape.”

You snickered and Bruce happily got his Swiss knife out to help. “Sorry, buddy. Didn't think of that.”

“S’okay!” Your brother happily glued to his side. “Wanna play with me?”

“I’d be happy to. Can I take our bags to your sister’s room first?” Bruce asked. “Then we can play, deal?”

“Deal!” He said happily. 

Nichole glanced at your brothers new toy and raised her eyebrows. “It was a mutual buy.” You pointed a finger at her. “It wasn’t like he rushed out to get just anything.”

“Clearly it was something he’d like.” Your mother nodded. “It was thoughtful.”

“Nicole is just paranoid.” You huffed. “And annoying at times.” You added easily. “She’ll get better as the week wears on.” You hoped, at least. 

“We’ll see.” Nicole gently nudged you. “Is that a ring I see?!” She gasped when she finally saw your hand.

You immediately blushed. “It’s a promise ring!” Your automatic response was. “He surprised me with it yesterday. When he just ran out for a camera.” You chuckled.

“That’s so sweet.” Your mother held out her hand for a better look. “It’s gorgeous. You have wonderful taste, Bruce.”

“Thank you. I knew it was the one.” Bruce smiled. “Way different than all the others.” He glanced at you. “The lady who helped was really nice. I had actually been looking for something to bring you guys…” He admitted bashfully.

“Oh, how kind.” Your mother beamed at him. “You’re such a gentleman.” She gushed. “I’m glad you got the ring instead.” 

“What exactly does a promise ring entail?” Your father asked curiously. “I’ve never heard of it.” 

Bruce blushed. “It means I promise she’s it.” He explained. “Kind of a pre-engagement ring…”

“That is nice.” He hummed. “Saying she’s ‘it’ but knowing it is too soon for marriage.” He nodded. “And touching.”

You smiled lovingly at Bruce who rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you, sir.” He smiled, then looked over at you. 

You blushed happily, making your parents look at each other. 

* * *

Lying on Bruce’s chest that night, you were lazily drawing lines on his skin. “Feel better?” You asked. “About this trip?” Your voice was quiet.

“Much. Your sister is still scary though.” He chuckled softly. “I think she’ll always hate me.” He sighed.

“I don’t know why she was being like that.” You matched his sigh. “She’s never been that bad.”

He shrugged. “I’m not mad at her or anything for it.” He told you. “It’s what I’d expect from an older sibling.”

“I guess it bothers me more since I know she could’ve nicer.” You shrugged. “And you mean a lot to me, and she was still like that.”

Bruce gently rubbed your back. “Thanks for defending me.” He said happily. 

“Of course. I love you.” You kissed his chest. “So much. She can deal with it.”

“Hell yeah.” He squeezed the arm that was around you. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Better not.” You giggled. “I’m glad to be ‘stuck’ with you.”

“I’m super happy to hear that, babe.” He smiled against your hair. “I hope you sleep well.”

“You, too.” You said happily, shutting your eyes. It never took long for you to fall asleep when you were with him. He was your home.

* * *

Nicole was the only one up when Bruce went down to see if he could get coffee. “Morning, Brucie.”

He winced. “Good morning.” He shuffled. “Uh, is coffee?”

She pointed to the fresh pot. “Mugs are in the cabinet above. Use the red ones. Those are Y/N’s.” She told him.

“Cool.” He quickly did so. He made you a mug, as well, wanting it ready for you. 

After a moment, she spoke up. “You really want to marry my sister? Why?”

“Because I love her with all my heart.” He answered easily. “I'd give up my money for her.”

“All of it?” She asked. There was a tad bit of disbelief in her voice.

“Yep! She’s shown me there’s more to life than money.” He shrugged. “She means more to me than my parent's entire fortune.”

She hummed but was clearly surprised. You walked in, yawning, moments later. “Morning.” You sat tiredly. Bruce held up your coffee, and you melted. “Thanks, Mr. Bond.”

Bruce chuckled and kissed your head. “Anything for my Bond girl.” He smiled. “What's the plan for today?”

“Mm, coffee first.” You groaned. “Then talk.” You sipped the hot liquid.

He shook his head and rubbed your back. “Hungry?” He asked, willing to cook.

You nodded. “I’ll help you, though.” You picked his cheek. 

“Yuck.” Your sister shook her head. 

“Jealous?” You asked. 

She made a face. “No.”

“That’s okay. I know jealousy when I see it.” Bruce chuckled. “Alright, what sounds good?”

“French toast?” You asked. “That's simple, and so good.”

“And my specialty.” He nodded. “If we can, want my fruit syrup, too?”

“Please.” You groaned. You looked at your sister. “Homemade fruit syrup.”

Nicole bit her lip. “That does sound good.” She admitted. “...Can I have some? We have strawberries.”

Bruce just chuckled. “Of course.” He went to get started. “I just need sugar and butter for them.”

She went to help him find ingredients with a soft look. He was winning her over. 

Bruce grinned and got things ready to start as she placed things on the counter. “This is honestly one of the best things Alfred has ever taught me.” He mused.

“Remind me to thank him.” You giggled. “I can't wait to meet him. He sounds great.”

“Who’s that?” Nicole asked. 

“He's our butler, but he's more like an uncle to me. Only person besides your sister to be brave enough to call me a brat.” He chuckled. 

“I believe that.” Nicole laughed. “They're right.”

“Mm, I’m starting to believe that.” He laughed. “Alright, let's melt this butter.”

You snorted. “Never thought I’d hear you say that.” You nudged him.

“Hey, I’m a great breakfast cook. I just haven’t shown you.” He teased. “You always beat me to it.”

“You make breakfast?” Nicole looked at you. 

You nodded. “Yeah. Before we moved in together, sometimes we would have leftovers, but I always do now.”

“Interesting.” She hummed. 

“How so?” Bruce asked.

“She never cooked here at home. I guess mom always did, dad sometimes. News to me that she can cook.” She explained. “That's all.”

“Stop making me sound bad.” You tossed a napkin at her back. “Jerk.”

“Just curious.” She shrugged. As the two of you moved around, she watched Bruce, sipping her coffee. Something about him had grinder her gears, but as he began cooking, it seemed to fade. Soon, the kitchen smelled amazing.

You woke up more once you had your first cup of coffee, so you helped serve plates. As you were, the rest of your family shuffled in.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise.” Your mother smiled. “It smells wonderful in here.”

“Y/N found herself a man who could cook.” Nicole smiled at Bruce. You set a plate down in front of her and giggled at her face.

“Well. He’s a winner in my book.” Your father joked. “Let's eat.”

Bruce tried to hide his smug smile as he sat beside you. He was surprised when your mother spoke up after that, however. “Oh, Bruce, your parents contacted me right before you got here. There coming for dinner in a few days.” She smiled. “Your mother sounds like someone I would go out for a girl’s day for!”

“...My...parents? Are coming? _Here_?” He raised his eyebrows. He blinked.

You also looked surprised. “Here?” You felt a bit silly for even asking that.

“Here!” Your mother beamed. “I thought we might as well have us all meet.” She explained. “Your father is going to grill up some steaks.”

Bruce shrugged slowly. “Okay…” He said slowly. “I don’t think my parents have ever met a girl’s parents that I was seeing.” He admitted. 

You blushed at that, feeling your chest flutter. “I look forward to seeing them.” You admitted. “They’re very easy to talk to.”

“I’m sure we’ll get along, then.” Your father nodded. 

* * *

You were showing Bruce around your hometown that morning when he asked about his parents joining everyone. “Does that mean we’re even more serious? I mean, the _parents_ meeting?”

“I would say, yes. It doesn’t happen that often...right?” You glanced at him.

He shook his head. “Definitely not for me. Have you gone through it?” He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“No. I’ve met parents and they’ve met mine but this is new.” You shrugged. “It’s never gotten to parents meeting parents.” You told him.

He hummed and nodded, taking your hand and kissing where your ring laid. “I feel honored, then.”

You blushed. “I am, too.” You leaned your head on his shoulder for a moment. “But I’m glad it doesn’t scare you.” You smiled up at him.

“Nah, not at all.” He assured. “Does it scare you?” He glanced over at you. 

“A little. But I’ve always been scared at how much I love you.” You said softly.


End file.
